Talk:Sean-Ellie Relationship/@comment-24716272-20130908033314
So I felt inclined to write a testimonial and what better than to dedicate my first one to Sellie? Somehow it became a long-winded monster of an essay, but I have no regrets! Sellie was my first ever Degrassi ship and it is precisely for that reason that they will always hold a special place in my heart. I started the series with Take On Me and since then, I have never looked back. From the minute they laid eyes on each other, I felt a connection. I loved that Sean never once judged Ellie for her cutting, nor was she intimidated or swayed by his "bad boy" persona. They were refreshingly unique and did not pander to any clichés of high school romance: much like Maybell, their innocence and purity distinguished them from all other ships, even when they eventually moved in together. The confines of Saturday detention didn't stop them from confiding in each other their deepest, darkest secrets, establishing a beautiful bond of trust that so many people strive to have, but ultimately lack. Sean shared his history of theft with her, while Ellie bravely showed him her scars, challenging him to behave how everyone else would as they lay together on the rooftop. Rather than recoil in disgust, he tenderly traced her wounds and held her hand, silently offering Ellie his companionship and conveying to a girl struggling with self-harm that she wasn't alone. He instilled a sense of hope and contentment in Ellie, and she gave him her love and devotion in return. Smiles became less foreign on Ellie's face, and Sean's eyes held a spark of life and hope again after masking his true self with a cold exterior. They gradually learned to heal from both their physical and emotional scars together, and Sellie reveled in a peaceful time of happiness before external factors and circumstance unfortunately tore them apart. They were without a shadow of a doubt, one of the most stable and functional relationships in the history of the show. Their love was healthy, profound, sincere and so beautiful while it lasted. Their relationship faced obstacles almost instantaneously once they became official: Tracker sought to move where he and his brother could find greener pastures, but Sean chose to stay - not only so that he could complete his education at Degrassi, but because he couldn't bear the thought of losing Ellie. When Sean first told Ellie about Tracker's plans, she ran away at first, saddened that yet another person she loved wholeheartedly would leave her. But her commitment to their relationship prevailed, and she returned to Sean with the proposal of going long-distance, only for Sean to surprise her with his intentions to stay. This led to that adorable moment when she jumped into his arms and the two were locked in an embrace, overjoyed that for once, things worked out in their favour after dealing with such adversity in their respective lives. They were two outcasts against the world who were so much more than the labels that society dismissed them under, and they stood by each other in their time of need. Their personalities complemented each other's perfectly, and Ellie was a crucial factor in Sean's development. Ellie inspired Sean to get his act together without pressuring him to change for her benefit and was a positive influence to him, as was Sean to Ellie. Their love was pure and simple, devoid of all judgment or condition. They may not have been particularly passionate or sexually charged, but their love transcended the norms of youth culture and they were great significant others nonetheless. Their relationship progressed even further in S4. After meeting Mrs Nash herself in Back To School Night wherein she shed light on Ellie's issues, Sean knew getting away was in his girlfriend's best interest. And so this marked a pivotal moment in their romance: when Sean told her to "move in...with someone who loves you". Ellie was understandably hesitant to leave her mother (as her father was busy risking his life to serve the country and she knew Mrs Nash was in no condition to take care of herself) and she doesn't; that is until one day her mother accidentally sets fire to the kitchen and burns it down, carelessly endangering both her life and that of her own daughter's. Sean later confronted her mother and valiantly stood up for Ellie's well-being. Escaping that toxic environment was exactly what Ellie needed, and once she moved in with Sean, I knew then that their relationship was truly one of a kind. The two took care of each other with such affection and we saw subtle glimpses of that nurturing aspect of their relationship in the little things: the two of them falling asleep on the couch watching bad movies together, Sean making Ellie guacamole, Ellie patiently helping Sean with his homework...they all reflected qualities of the quintessential relationship; blissfully free of toxic drama and animosity. They came to indulge themselves in the joys of domesticity and reminded me so much of a married couple with their endearing dedication. Unfortunately, tragedy struck at Degrassi Community School, and Sellie had to cope with the aftermath as well as they could. Ellie comforted Sean following the traumatic school shooting, but he eventually chose to confront his personal demons and visit his parents who he believed abandoned and gave up on him years ago. Once they arrived in Wasaga, the enormity of his situation prevented Sellie from being together, and he ultimately decided to stay in Wasaga Beach with his parents and embark on some soul-searching, leading them to exchange their last farewells. It was obvious that parting pained them both greatly, but Ellie understood that it was for the best and respected his decision. Her feelings for Sean were completely selfless, as was his for her. Sellie was a paragon of effective communication, support, and intimacy. They were two damaged souls in the midst of battling their inner demons, who ultimately found solace in each other. They were kindred spirits in every sense of the word. Sean showered Ellie with the love her alcoholic mother deprived her of, and in return, she provided him with invaluable friendship and the utmost emotional support. Sean and Ellie treated each other with respect, maturity, acceptance, and understanding. She was his rock, and he was hers, albeit only temporarily. They were both hurting, but they eased each other's pain to the best of their abilities. Had Emma never existed, I am certain that they would have been endgame. They possessed enough strength and stability to beat the odds, and they might have even stayed together throughout all of high school if the circumstances had only been different. What they had was too beautiful and precious to go to waste, and there was no shortage of potential on their part. However, the writers were determined to erase Sellie from memory once Sean returned, and I still resent them to this day for never having them reconcile after their breakup. That fateful detention on a Saturday morning could not have arrived at a better time. While they only lasted two seasons, their relationship had permanent impact on both of their lives. The very essence of their relationship was built upon a substantial, emotional bond unlike any other and it was a damn shame that they were so short-lived. Sean/Ellie may have been woefully short-lived, but their relationship remains as one of my very favourites. Sellie forever and always ♥